Era amor
by Harada-sama
Summary: Ella cometió el error de enfrentarse con el líder. ¿Quién la habrá rescatado? ¿O cómo terminará todo?


Era amor.

Yo estaba es sus brazos tibios. Mi cuerpo se sentía en el cielo; pues podía captar el cómo él me sostenía entre sus dos extremidades de manera tan sutil y delicada. Nunca me había sentido así, tan cerca de él. Siempre habíamos sido enemigos todo porque él era un Akatsuki y yo era de Konoha; pero en ése momento pude sentir el cómo sus brazos me daban calor en señal de afecto. Bueno, en mi opinión se sentía afectuoso; pero no sé si para él lo era.

Su pecho se sentía muy bien. Era duro por fuera, pero sabía perfectamente que era tan blando por dentro... Que me dieron ganas de aferrarme más a él para tratar de sentir el muy profundo calor que me aguardaba ahí adentro. Una de mis manos estaba en mi estómago y la otra por debajo de su brazo para poder colocarla en el hombro opuesto. No me quería separar de él por nada de éste mundo.

Cada vez que andaba con él, podía sentir que un inmenso calor se me acumulaba en el corazón y un enorme lío se me hacía en las entrañas. Yo siempre me preguntaba el porqué, pero no lo averigüé nunca. Y aún sigo con la duda. ¿Será que me da miedo estar con él? No creo, porque entonces ¿por qué sería que quería estar cerca de él? La teoría del miedo estaba descartada.

En un momento, él me colocó en el suelo cerca de las raíces de un árbol. Me miró molesto y se quitó la capa que evidenciaba su rango en cuanto a criminal; era una capa de color negro con nubes rojas que para mí, significaba el crepúsculo. Luego, me levantó sutilmente y me la colocó tal vez para que no muriera de frío bajo aquella llovizna suave.

Se sentó junto a mí y respiró agitado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, producto de una batalla no hace mucho con el jefe de Akatsuki. Me preocupé; pues yo no tenía ni una incisión en todo mi cuerpo de piel nívea, pero él tenía de esos molestos regalos en todo su ser. Mantuvimos silencio unos segundos, segundos de silencio que él disfrutó.

—Eres un caso, Haruno. —masculló él con rabia. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tenía la cabeza agachada; sus manos se mantenían sobre sus rodillas encorvadas hacia arriba pero a la vez sentado. Yo me deprimí unos instantes; sabía perfectamente de lo que él hablaba.

Al notar mi silencio, trató de llamar de nuevo mi atención. Tal vez para hacerme sentir peor por lo que había hecho; pero yo en ése instante giré mi cabeza para no verle. Era cómo si yo hubiera previsto su acción.

Él rápidamente me tomó por el rostro, me giró y me miró fijo a los ojos; yo me perdí en los de él pero el mismo parecía estar más que molesto para perderse en los míos. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de mí, traté de soltarme de su suave agarre pero no me sirvió de nada.

—¿No tienes nada que decir en tu defensa? —preguntó sutilmente haciendo que el aliento inducido por aquellas palabras fuera directo a mi boca, cómo si compartiéramos aliento por palabras.

Mi corazón latió con precipitación. El rostro de mi propiedad comenzó a pintarse de color rojizo al notar el cómo él me miraba; pero una mirada molesta por parte de aquel muchacho me hizo despertar.

—Y-Yo… —no pude continuar porque fui interrumpida por mi rescatador que en ése momento, ardía en rabia.

—¡Te dije cientos de veces que no te le acercaras al líder! Pero; en vez de eso, ¡lo atacaste directamente! —exclamó él furioso, (era la primera vez que lo veía así). Claro, pero seguía siendo neutral de alguna extraña manera. —Y… Así mismo casi perdiste la vida. —dijo ésta vez más tranquilo. Soltó mi rostro de manera áspera y miró el cielo tratando de parecer tranquilo.

Yo me quedé quieta unos segundos. Pensando en cómo poder pedirle disculpas, en cómo decirle que lo sentía; pero lo peor de todo era decirle el cómo me sentía tan inútil siendo rescatada por otros. Siempre tenía que haber alguien que me salvase. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sai… Todos los de mi equipo. Y por eso mismo, en el instante en el que estuve enfrente al jefe de Akatsuki, quise demostrar que yo también era fuerte.

Pero cómo siempre, tenía que llegar alguien en mi rescate. Y ¿por qué? Porque para mí era obvio que no podría contra el jefe de Akatsuki. Pero entonces, ¿por qué fui tan tonta, cómo para enfrentarlo si ya sabía que no lo vencería? Porque aunque los escrúpulos me inundaran, yo quería demostrar a todo mundo que he cambiado y que me he vuelto más fuerte.

Pero hubo algo en ése momento que me hizo romper mis pensamientos. Sentí cómo mi rodilla y la suya estaban juntas, el cómo su hombro estaba junto al mío y también pude sentir el cómo él había colocado su mano sobre mi rótula. Parecía haberlo hecho inconcientemente, pues claro, "Akatsuna no Sasori" no hubiera hecho aquello por que él quisiera.

Mi rostro comenzó a inundarse nuevamente de rojo. Y mi corazón se disparó cómo apunto de salir de su jaula que realmente era mi pecho; su mirada parecía distraída. Era evidente que él no se había dado cuenta de nada. Aunque yo no lo hubiera conocido desde hace tanto, en ése momento pude decir que era algo despistado.

Me decidí por cortar el silencio y hablarle con dulzura, pues tal vez así dejara su estado de enojo hacia mí. Tomé su mano con la mía, coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro y entrelacé mis piernas con las de él. Pude sentir una cálida sensación en todo mi cuerpo; un calor agradable cómo el de una chimenea me inundó y me imagino que en ése momento él sólo podía preguntarse el porqué yo ejecutaba aquella algo atrevida acción.

—Sasori, ¿has tenido pareja? —le pregunté con voz dulce llena de inocencia. Yo suponía que él se resaltaría, pero no lo hizo. Me contestó neutralmente.

—No. —me dijo mientras dejaba que yo apretara más su mano. No con ganas de herirle, pero si de que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba con él.

—¿Y por qué no? —pregunté sonriente y con ganas de saltar de alegría. Lo miré a los ojos y él me miró a mí. Nuestras miradas colisionaron y hubo unos segundos de silencio, mas yo no perdí mi sonrisa; al darse cuenta de que yo no dejaría mi gesto, él me sonrió de lado cómo si yo fuera una niñita de cinco años, pequeña e inocente.

—No lo sé; nunca he pensado en eso. —dijo neutral mirando el cielo y dispuesto a levantarse. —Ya me debo ir. Tú debes volver a Konoha. —se levantó y yo me levanté poniéndome primero de cuclillas y después colocándole la capa de crepúsculo.

Una vez que ambos estuvimos e pie, comencé una última charla.

—Si vuelves, te harán daño al descubrir que me ayudaste a escapar. —dije con voz quebrada y cabizbaja. —¡No vayas por favor! —supliqué.

—Debo volver. Pero no te preocupes; no me harán daño. Además… Estoy seguro de que te volveré a ver, Sakura. —me dijo con una sonrisa muy a su modo que me llenó de emoción.

Estuve a punto de saltar de alegría en el momento en que me había llamado por mi nombre, pero para no parecer tan niña, me aguanté la felicidad. Justo antes de irme, pronuncié su nombre por última vez para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó él volteando a verme. En ése momento fui lo más rápida que pude y le di un beso en sus labios. Un beso aniñado, inocente y suave pero muy dulce.

Al momento de separarme de él, me miró sin decir nada. Yo sólo le sonreí con amor, el cuál reflejaba mi rostro. Realmente estaba sorprendido, él nunca lo hubiese esperado de nadie; y mucho menos de una muchachita cómo yo.

—Estoy segura de que te volveré a ver, Sasori. —y así, le di otro beso en la mejilla para dejarlo más sorprendido. Y emprendí mi marcha.

Recuerdo que sentí cómo un inmenso amor me inundaba en todo el cuerpo y mente. Me estaba cuestionando desde el principio qué era lo que yo sentía por él. Pero al fin lo descubrí.

_Era amor…_


End file.
